Son of Chronus
by greekviking412
Summary: Perseus Jackson is the half-blood child of Chronus, primordial god of time. He was trained to be the child of the prophecy by his father. When he arrives at Camp Half-Blood, he develops a close relationship with a certain daughter of Zeus. AU of Lightning Thief-Last Olympian with Percy as son of Chronus, Perlia.
1. Chapter I Camp Half-Blood

**A/N: Ages: Thalia 12, Percy 12, Annabeth 7, Luke 14. If this is different than the books, you can leave a review whining about it, but I won't change it.**

Thalia and her friends sprinted from a small army of monsters: the Furies, cyclopes, hellhounds, and empousai all sent after her by Hades just because she's the daughter of Zeus. When they couldn't keep it up, she turned to Luke.

"When I attack them, you guys need to run across the border."

"Thalia, don't! You'll die!"

"Luke, we both know they're only here for me. Besides, Grover can't fight them off, and we promised to keep Annabeth safe."

Luke opened his mouth to argue, but Thalia sent him a glare that told him it wasn't up for discussion.

"Good luck, Thals," he said sadly as tears grew in the corners of his eyes.

She nodded, then shifted her view to the legion of monsters assembled to kill her. She called down a bolt of lightning, charging her spear with electricity. She tapped her wrist, and it expanded to her shield, Aegis. The monsters were scared for a few seconds by Medusa's visage, and Thalia charged, letting loose a battle cry.

She let her instincts take over, stabbing, slashing, blasting, dodging, blocking. However, she knew she couldn't keep this up for long, as she was pretty drained from running. By the time she had slain about a dozen monsters, she could feel the toll on her body.

Little did she know, however, that this entire scene was being watched by a boy around her age with ruffled jet black hair and golden eyes. He admired this girl for sacrificing her life for that of her friends. As a cyclops began a swing with his club that probably would've taken Thalia's head clean off, he drew his sword and leapt into action, stabbing the cyclops through the heart, then moving on to other monsters.

Thalia was surprised when she saw this new person enter the battle. She was amazed at his skill. It looked like he'd trained for years, which was exactly the case. He rolled under monster's feet, slashing and stabbing, slapping them with the flat of his blade. One other thing that interested her was his sword. The blade was made of some green metal, definitely not celestial bronze, but it was perfectly capable of slaying monsters.

Thalia was forced out of her shocked state when Tisiphone cracked her whip at her. She raised Aegis to block it, but was too late. It made contact with her shoulder, and she cried out in pain. The mystery boy, who had mounted a hellhound, somersaulted over a group of monsters and slashed through the Erinye from right shoulder to left hip, and she disintegrated into fine golden dust, her pained wail hanging in the air. He pulled Thalia to her feet, and they stood back to back, weapons at the ready.

"Who are you?"

"I'll tell you after we send these assholes back to Tartarus."

Thalia grinned, and fought with renewed vigour. The boy kept on fighting like a demon. They worked together as if they had known each other for years. She called down a lightning bolt. It hit her spear, and lanced out, striking three empousa. Soon, they had cut down the army to a pack of hellhounds.

"You got the dogs?" the golden-eyed boy inquired.

"Yeah," Thalia panted.

The boy leapt at Megaera, who attempted to whip him, but she was unnaturally sluggish, and he was able to decapitate her. He then deflected a slash from Alecto, and rolled to her left side and thrust his sword at her. She was ready, however, and quickly flew out of the way, before launching a counterattack. This time, she was sluggish, similar to Megaera, and the boy removed her wings, before dispatching her with a sword to the heart.

Thalia attacked the first hellhound by thrusting her spear upwards, through the bottom of its mouth. The second one pounced at her, running into her shield. Just as it opened its mouth to swallow her whole, she sent lighting down its throat. The final two teamed up on her, oe pouncing, the other charging. She was able to kill the pouncing one with a blast of lightning, but the charging one slammed into her, sending her flying up the hill. Before it could finish the job, a familiar golden-eyed boy mounted it and slashed through its spine, killing it.

"Now will tell me your name?" Thalia asked as he pulled her to her feet.

"First, eat this," he ordered as he handed her a cube like a lemon bar. When she put it in her mouth, he continued. "My name's Percy. Percy Jackson. Yours?"

"Thalia. I don't like using my last name, so…"

Percy nodded in understanding, and they walked the rest of the way to camp. When they entered camp, they were met by Luke and Annabeth, eyes red and puffy from crying over Thalia, Annabeth's more so, and Chiron, attempting to console them. Annabeth looked over, hearing their footsteps, and her eyes brightened.

"Thalia!" she cried as she ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

Luke heard her, and looked where she ran disbelievingly, but when he saw it was indeed Thalia, his eyes widened in joy. When he saw Percy, his brows creased in confusion.

"How'd you survive?"

Thalia pointed a thumb at the golden-eyed boy. "He's really good with a sword."

At that moment, Annabeth approached Percy. "Who are you?"

"My name's Percy. I helped your friend Thalia destroy the monsters."

"You did? I don't see a weapon on you."

Percy chuckled and pulled on a clock pendant hanging from his neck, and a sword with a 3-foot long, green, leaf-shaped blade appeared in his hand.

"I prefer to keep my weapons hidden, wisdom child."

"Wisdom child?"

"I can tell you're a daughter of Athena by your eyes. Warning: Don't let your pride get the best of you."

Chiron cleared his throat. "I think we should all go to the Big House."

They all followed the centaur towards the large baby-blue building near the center of camp. When they entered, they encountered a potbellied man in a dreadful Hawaiian shirt sipping Diet Coke.

"This is our head, Mr. D." informed Chiron

"What's the D short for?" inquired Annabeth.

"Dionysus. Or as my dad calls him, the _wine dude_ ," answered Percy with a grin.

The wine dude's eyes became orbs of purple fire. "I'll kill him for that!"

Percy laughed. "Good luck with that."

They heard a nervous bleat, and turned to regard its source. It turned out to be Grover, scared of Mr. D's anger.

"Ah, Grover. Could you please give these three," Chiron ordered, gesturing to Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth, "a tour of camp?"

Grover quickly nodded, and the trio followed him outside to learn their way around camp. Chiron gestured with his head to the living room, then walked inside. Once Percy was inside, Chiron shrunk into his wheelchair and made eye contact with Percy.

"I would like to know more about you."

"I understand. First of all, my father is Chronus, primordial god of time. My name is Perseus Jackson, but I prefer Percy. My birth mother, Sally, died when I was two. My father took me in and raised me in his palace. I consider Chronus' wife, Ananke, to be my mom, as she has been there longer than Sally."

Chiron's face was extremely shocked. "What powers do you have?"

"I can slow down and speed up time, either on an individual level or in an area. Other than my training, those are my abilities."

"Where did you get your sword?"

"My father gave it to me. I am well aware that it is the blade of my namesake."

"Ah. So I'm guessing you trained at your father's palace?"

"I did do a bit of time travel for training, but yes, most of my training was at my father's palace."

Just then, the conch horn signalling dinner blew. Percy stepped outside the Big House. and joined up with the Hermes cabin. He stood next to Luke as they walked down to the dining pavilion.

"I don't think we're brothers, dude."

"We aren't. My dad, however, doesn't have a cabin, so I'll stay in the Hermes cabin."

"Oh."

They walked in companionable silence until they reached the Hermes table. Luke sat to Percy's left, while the Stoll twins sat to his right.

"Another newbie, huh?" said Travis. "Claimed or undetermined?"

"Cabinless."

Everyone's gaze shifted to the head table as Chiron stomped his hoof for announcements.

"Campers! Today, we've received four new campers. They are Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, and Percy Jackson, son of Chronus, primordial god of time."

When Percy's parentage was revealed, the entire pavilion went silent. Then, an Ares camper spoke up.

"You're joking, right? There's no way that's true."

"I, Perseus Jackson, swear on the Styx that I am indeed the half-blood son of Chronus, primordial god of Time."

Thunder rumbled in the distance, confirming the pledge. When Percy didn't burn to a crisp on the spot, the eyes of nearly everyone in the pavilion widened. After sacrificing part of his meal to his father, Ananke, and Chaos, he dug into his food.

 **A/N: So, the first chapter in my first AU. I'm really feeling the enthusiasm for this, so if Champion of the Sky isn't updated for a while, that's probably why.**


	2. Chapter II The Prophecy

**A/N: Thanks for all the positive reviews guys! I'm going to respond to some reviews in these notes, so that all readers can see my responses. Also, there will be no Sea of Monsters story arc, because, y'know, there's not a tree to poison.**

 **michaelfoster.908: No, Luke won't side with Kronos. I have a plan for who will take his place. See if you guys can guess who in the reviews.**

 **Wade98: Yes, Chronus is like Percy, so it will get funny when we meet him and its not a very important situation.**

 _One Month Later_

In his dream, Percy saw three animals: a brilliant eagle, a spotless white horse, and a pitch black ram on a beach. The ground was shaking and cracking, shadows were expanding, the water was roaring, rain came down in sheets, and lightning split the sky. The three animals fought; the eagle slashed with its talons, the horse stomped with its hooves, and the ram stabbed with its skeletal horns. He tried to run to them and break up the fight, but he moved like lead through Jell-O. A deep, sinister voice cackled, sounding like it was coming from deep underground, and I immediately understood what was going on: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades were fighting each other, and Kronos was egging them on.

Percy was suddenly ripped from this scene and into his father's palace. The walls were black, with traces of gold. Dotting the room were clocks of all kind: sundials, analogue clocks, and digital clocks. The roof was supported by golden pillars, and it generally looked palace-y. In the middle, sitting on a couch, were Percy's dad and his stepmom, Ananke.

"Perseus," Chronus said, immediately putting Percy on guard, because he only called Percy Perseus when bad stuff was happening. "We have an emergency. As you might already know, the Big Three's symbol of powers have been stolen, and they're all blaming each other. They've made a collective agreement: if the weapons are not returned by the summer solstice, they will go to war, and play right into the impostor's hands."

"Yeah, I sort of got the idea from the dream I had before this one."

"There's more," continued Ananke. "Your father's staff has been stolen. This only adds to our suspicions of the impostor being behind this. If he has the weapon of the true lord of time, his power will increase exponentially."

"So I'm guessing I'll have to go on a quest to find these weapons by the summer solstice?"

"Yes. It's time for you to put your training to the test, son."

He woke up immediately. He could immediately tell it was exactly 2:02 AM. Despite the harpies that enforced curfew here, Percy carefully slipped out of his sleeping bag and stepped through the minefield of sleeping bodies to exit the Hermes cabin. He stealthily ran to the Big House and snuck in through a window. Percy then moved on to the attic, where the oracle was.

As soon as he closed the door to the attic, green mist came spiraling out of the mouth of the oracle's decomposing corpse. The mist spread throughout the room.

"I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask," spoke the Oracle's raspy voice.

"How do I recover the weapons of Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and Chronus?"

" _You shall go west and face the god who has turned_

 _You shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned_

 _You shall free the forgotten pit's daughter_

 _And return to prevent a slaughter,"_ answered the Oracle.

Percy slipped out of the attic silently. He stealthily walked down the stairs. He took extra care not to slip. When he arrived at the ground floor, he was met with a surprised centaur.

"What are you doing?" inquired Chiron.

"Right now I'm going back to my cabin. I _was_ getting a prophecy."

"Why?"

"The weapons of the Big Three as well as my father have been stolen."

"By who?"

"Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades are blaming each other, if they're not back by the summer solstice they'll go to war, blah, blah, blah. My family believe it was a minion of your father, as he would benefit greatly from the Big Three being weaponless, as well as being in possession of Chronus's staff."

"So, you were getting a prophecy to recover the weapons before the summer solstice?"

"Yes. Should I recite it?"

"Wait until breakfast. Then I'll announce this news to everyone."

With that, Percy returned to his cabin and tried to get some more sleep. This time, it was dreamless.

 **A/N: Yes, I know this is shorter than Chapter 1, and that I still haven't gotten to the quest yet. The quest should start next chapter, so yeah.**

 **Yours in demigodishness,**

 **GreekViking412**


	3. Chapter III The Quest

Percy woke up to the whispers of Travis, Connor, and Luke. He opened one eye, and saw they were in the corner. It was obvious to him that they were planning a prank, most likely on him. Just as one of the Stolls opened his mouth to make a suggestion, Percy froze him in time. The other Stoll, as well as Luke, looked over to where Percy was lying. His one open eye glowed a tiny bit. When he saw their faces, he started laughing, breaking his concentration and freeing the frozen Stoll.

"Connor? Luke? What happened?" asked Travis.

"I heard you guys whispering. I thought you were planning a prank on me, so I froze you in time," answered Percy when he stopped laughing.

"Aw, c'mon dude! It was going to be epic!"

"Well, to make up for ruining your _epic_ prank, I'll give you a suggestion for an equally epic one: put these," Percy tossed them glue and a thing of red food colouring, "in the Aphrodite cabin's shampoo."

Travis and Connor grinned mischievously. "Awesome, Perce!" With that, they slipped away to pull the prank.

"Last night, I woke up in the middle of the night and you weren't there. Where were you?" inquired Luke.

"Dreams. Had to calm my nerves," answered Percy simply.

They sat there in companionable silence until the conch horn signalling breakfast sounded. They formed a line along with the rest of the Hermes cabin as the Stolls ran up with matching elfish grins. The Hermes campers marched down to the dining pavilion, as orderly as possible with multiple mischievous pranksters among their ranks. Percy looked over at the Aphrodite campers, and their hair was tinged with red as well as stuck in odd positions.

"What did you guys do this time?" asked Chris Rodriguez, a son of Hermes.

"Put glue and food colouring in their shampoo. Percy's idea."

Chris turned to regard Percy with wide eyes. "How come _I_ didn't think of that!"

"Because you guys are always thinking of fancy pranks. _I_ think old school."

Luke and Percy sat adjacent to each other, as always. Percy had a meal of brisket, grapes, and strawberries, and filled his goblet with root beer. After making his usual sacrifices to Chronus, Ananke, and Chaos, he was about to dig in, but Chiron stamped his hoof to gather everyone's attention for announcements.

Chiron went through the normal announcements, such as Capture the Flag. "Last night, Percy informed me of a very dire situation: the weapons of the big three have been stolen. Additionally, they have threatened civil war if the weapons are not returned by the summer solstice. Percy also received a quest to recover these weapons. Would you please recite the prophecy, Percy?"

Percy stood up confidently. " _You shall go west and face the god who has turned, you shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned, you shall free the forgotten pit's daughter, and return to prevent a slaughter._ "

"Who do you choose as your companions?"

"I choose Luke and Thalia, if they are willing."

Both Luke and Thalia nodded their agreement. Percy smiled gratefully at both of them. He thought he saw Thalia blush for a split second but pushed that aside. He couldn't form that kind of relationship when he was going to die on his sixteenth birthday. Close friends? Sure. Boyfriend and girlfriend? No way. He knew with Kronos rising, there wouldn't be much peace soon, and he didn't want to put _anyone_ through the pain of their significant other dying before they could be together in peace.

"It is decided! You will leave at 10:30!"

Halfway through his meal, Luke asked Percy a question. "Why'd you pick me?"

"I trust you, you're pretty good with a sword, and you've got real world experience. Make sense?"

"Yeah."

They ate the rest of their meal in silence. Percy's friends in the Hermes cabin congratulated him on getting a quest. After Percy was almost finished packing for the quest, Chris walked over with a shoe box.

"I have something to help you on the quest," he explained. "These are a pair of winged shoes. Just say 'Maia', and the wings will appear."

"Thanks, man. These could be really useful."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "That's why I'm giving them to you, aren't I?"

Percy shrugged and finished packing. He then walked out to Half-Blood Hill. Percy stood there waiting for about half an hour. He then sat down for another half an hour before Luke and Thalia were finally there.

"Let's get this thing on the road!" Percy shouts.

 **A/N: The quest begins! No actual action this chapter, but there should be some in Chapter IV.**


	4. Chapter IV The Train

**A/N: This chapter has some action in it, I swear on the Styx. *Thunder rumbles* Happy?**

"Let's get this show on the road!" Percy shouted.

The trio walked down Half-Blood Hill to the waiting van. There was a rock on the hill, and of course, Thalia trips on it. As she stumbled, she cursed in Ancient Greek, before being caught by Percy's hand on her arm. Her face flushed against her wishes, but she was able to hide it before Percy noticed. Once they actually got to the van, Luke took shotgun, forcing Percy and Thalia to sit next to each other, causing them both to blush slightly, but it quickly faded. Argus drove them only to Manhattan. After they exited the car, Percy looked around sadly.

"What's up, time boy?" asked Thalia playfully.

"I lived here before my mom died. There," he responded, pointing to an apartment building, "is where our apartment was."

Luke, seeing Percy's discomfort, transitioned to the quest. "How are we going to go west?"

"Train. First stop: Denver," answered Percy.

"How are we getting tickets?" inquired Thalia.

Percy smirked and pulled out a golden credit card. "This is an unlimited credit card, courtesy of my dad."

"Awesome!" responded Luke.

The party walked down to the train station. They wandered around for a bit, looking for the place where they could buy their tickets, before they finally found it.

"Three tickets for Denver, please."

The lady looked down at them. She opened her mouth to say something, but Percy snapped his fingers, and a gust of wind went through the station, but nobody reacted to it.

"Payment?" Percy handed her the card. She swiped it, before returning it.

"Here are your tickets," the lady said handing over three train tickets.

Once they were away from the lady, Thalia whispered, "What was that wind thing?"

"Manipulating the Mist. I'll teach you when we get back from this."

The trio walked the rest of the way to their train. Their tickets were accepted, and they were able to find a seat relatively easily. There was something off about the train that put Percy on edge.

Percy sighed. "Guys, there is actually some more to the story."

"What is it?" inquired Thalia, frustrated that one of her best friends hadn't told her everything.

"My dad's staff has also been stolen, and my family is pretty sure who told the thief to steal the items."

"And? Who do you guys think it is?"

"Your granddad and my cousin, Thals."

"Kro-" Thalia began, surprised.

"Do not speak his name. It will only hasten his rising," Percy warned.

"Why would he do this?"

"He'd steal the weapons of the Big Three to weaken them and cause them to war with each other, thus distracting them from the real threat. He'd steal my dad's weapon to weaken him, as they are bitter rivals."

That sense that something was off grew. Suddenly, Percy recognized it as the aura of the Furies; obviously, Hades was still pissed Zeus had broken the oath. He swore in the Tongue of the Old Times.

"Guys, the Kindly Ones are on this train, you need to go, I'll hold them off."

"You'll die!" cried Thalia.

"My sisters have a date for my death and it's not today. Now go!"

Reluctantly, Thalia and Luke ran off, trying to find an exit on the train. Percy stood up from his seat, and put his right hand to his hourglass pendant, ready to draw his blade at a moment's notice. When he spotted the Erinyes, he thrust out his left hand in a 'stop' motion. His eyes glowed golden, and the minions of Hades froze on the spot, not moving a muscle. Percy tugged on the pendant, and found himself wielding his adamantine sword. He promptly hurled it at Megaera. It impaled her stomach, and she dissolved into a fine golden dust. His sword fell to the ground. The demi-primordial walked over and picked it up, before releasing his hold on the other Furies.

"Who are you?" hissed Alecto angrily

"Percy Jackson. Any more dumb questions? 'Cause I'm sort of on a quest to recover the stolen weapons."

This time, it was Tisiphone who spoke. "Who is your godly parent?"

"Chronus. Now, can we just get this over with?"

Both Furies hissed and dove at Percy. Tisiphone was there first. He simply slashed his blade across her throat, sending her down to Tartarus. Then, Alecto attempted to rake her claws across the half-blood's face, but her blow was parried expertly. The adamantine blade lashed out twice, each blow hitting it's mark and severing one of her wings. The leader of the Kindly One dexterously landed on her feet. Percy power kicked her in the chest, and she dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. She soon found herself on the ground staring down the blade of a sword with a foot on her chest.

"Bring this message to your master: Thalia Grace is under my protection," Percy growled before thrusting his sword in Alecto's throat.

Percy extended his senses, searching for Thalia's aura. There was something unique about her aura that made it easy for Percy to lock on to; possibly from being the first child of Zeus since World War II. When he found it, it was off the train, and she seemed to be using her powers. Was she fighting something? He rushed to the nearest window to her aura, broke it, then jumped out. From there, he sprinted to her location. What he saw was Thalia trying to charge something with her lightning powers.

"Whatcha charging, lightning bug?"

Thalia turned around. "Percy?"

"I did say my sisters had a date for my death that wasn't today."

"Yeah, what was that ab-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence before Percy was thrown into a wall by a Laistrygonian giant.

Thalia expanded her spear, and got ready for a fight.

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! Also, I won't be answering reviews that are asking for some spoilers.**


	5. Chapter V Meeting the Mother

**AN: Another chapter, finally! Sorry for the long wait, I just didn't really have the motivation to write this chapter.**

 **purplebadge (Guest): Actually, Chronus is the** _ **primordial god**_ **of time and the son of Chaos, while Kronos is the** _ **titan**_ **of time, and the son of Gaia and Ouranos. This is a common mistake, due to the similarity in names.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians at all.**

Thalia expanded her spear and got ready for a fight. "Luke! Percy's unconscious, and we have a Laistrygonian problem!"

Luke came rushing in, sword in hand. "What happened?"

"Percy showed up. I was asking him about what he said, but then the Laistrygonian threw him aside."

Then, the Laistrygonian charged the duo. Thalia flung a lightning bolt at it, but it did nothing more than slow the giant down. Luke jumped to the side, slashing at the giant. His blade cut the monster's tattooed arm, eliciting a pained grunt. The monster swung it's iron club, and it hit it's target, sending the son of Hermes flying, as well as breaking a few of his ribs. While it was distracted, Thalia had gotten closer. Now, she shouted a battle cry, charging her spear with electricity and thrusting it through the Laistrygonian's stomach, causing it to dissolve into monster dust. Tired from the use of her powers, put her spear back into its dormant form as a canister of Mace. What she saw next was completely unexpected.

As Percy groaned something about "realism", still unconscious, a beautiful woman wearing a light green dress that was constantly shifting, with identical eyes and black hair appeared in a swirl of pale green mist. Her expression was concerned, and she was staring at Percy. Thalia wasn't sure who she was, but it was clear she was a goddess, and a powerful one at that. She went to bow to the goddess, but she raised her hand to stop her.

"No friend of Percy will bow to me, my dear."

"Ok," Thalia replied, still a bit nervous. "Who are you?"

"I am Ananke, Percy's adoptive mother."

Then, the thing she'd asked Percy came to the front of Thalia's mind. "Percy said something about his sisters having a date for his death. Do you know what he meant?"

Ananke sighed. "Percy, due to a line in the Great Prophecy, believes he will die on his sixteenth birthday. Unfortunately, my father Chaos has prevented anyone but him from seeing what will happen that day."

Thalia was extremely confused. "Why?"

Ananke shook her head. "What my father does often does not make sense until it all comes together. The rest of the time, it never makes sense."

"Can you heal Percy?"

"No need, Thals," responded Percy. "Gramps healed me after scolding me for being a pessimist."

"What did he wear this time?" inquired Ananke.

Percy shuddered. "Hot pink tights, tutu, and crop top."

Ananke chuckled, shaking her head at Chaos' antics. "Well, I should get going now. I love you, Percy." She then kissed his forehead and hugged him.

"Love you too, mom."

In a swirl of green mist, Ananke disappeared. Thalia then turned to Percy with an angry expression.

"Why are you so pessimistic?"

"Thalia, I didn't know you cared," said Percy sarcastically. "And to answer your question, there aren't many ways to interpret _The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_. Now let's attend to Luke, shall we?"

 **A/N: Yes, I'm putting up lots of chapters today. It's to make up for the long absence.**


	6. AN 1

**A/N: So, I'm going on a six-day trip to South Dakota, so I won't be able to write :(. However, this will hopefully help with the writer's block I've been having, so when I get back, expect some frequent updates.**

 **Yours in demigodishness,**

 **GreekViking412**


End file.
